


Don't look back

by ReireiKing



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Resentment, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReireiKing/pseuds/ReireiKing
Summary: A small thing about the achievement name of Hades elegy.
Kudos: 6





	Don't look back

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing about the achievement name of Hades elegy.

The docks held a kind of power over you. It was a quick glance at the people who surrounded you, your friends, out on yet another adventure to continue on their way. 

Yet you felt something, a shiver, just slight in your body. Deep enough inside to make you feel cold, yet show no feeling of it outside.

Another glance, this time at the citizens of the docks. Children sleeping, parents laughing. It seemed like a normal life. As normal as it can be after what they had gone through. 

No more fears of sin eaters, just back to basics. 

Yet that shiver remains.

* * *

It was in the palace that the calm returned. The calm you knew, the fight, the impulse, the _ thrill. _

* * *

More negotiating. More fetching.

Again, the hidden memories start to emerge. "You know of it?" The small Fae tells you.

It's a nod, a hidden story. The same as before. Something you share alone with someone else, as old as time.

* * *

Seclusion.

It's becoming easier to hide then continue forward. Your friends have started to question if you are alright. You laugh, nod, joke that of course you are. Just tired, a type of exhaustion to your bones.

They understand.

* * *

At night it continues.

The faded memories again, the fight replaying over and over.

The words echoing.

To remember, to continue, to _ not look back._

It stings you. You wish that you could just say one more word. That you could have one more second of time. That you could break your vow and turn back the clock. 

Turn back all of the decisions you've made.

To see him once again, to hear his voice not as an echo, but as a person. 

Yet you made your choice. 

Now you must live with it.

As he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a certain way at work, reminiscing on my own experience on someone telling me those same words, "Don't look back."
> 
> If you understand, maybe you have been through it too.


End file.
